Numerous connecting assemblies are currently available for connecting a cable, such as a coaxial cable, to an externally threaded connecting port. Additionally, externally threaded connecting ports may be located either indoors or outdoors, and often vary considerably.
A commonly utilized assembly for connecting a cable to a port is a nut, aligned with, and rotated relative to, an externally threaded connecting port. This assembly configuration allows the installer to selectively secure the cable thereto and release the cable therefrom. Loosely connected cables are a common problem in connecting cables to ports. This problem persists outdoors on taps and splitters, as well as inside the home behind the TV. While a loose outdoor connection can create undesired broadcasting of the signal, or allow moisture to enter the cable to cause corrosion within the connection and the equipment, a loose indoor connection may allow electromagnetic interference of all types to degrade the signal, resulting in poor picture quality.
Whether indoors or outdoors, the aforementioned loose connections often require cable operators attention and visits to sites resulting from loose connections contribute substantially to a system's operating expense. Cable companies endeavor to teach various installation techniques to service professionals to assure the proper attachment of connectors. Such techniques typically include the use of a torque wrench, having a preset limit sufficient to ensure proper tightness. However, the use of a torque wrench may be inconvenient at the installation site, or simply foregone in the interest of time. As a result, the connectors may be inadequately tightened on the equipment ports. The typical technician is only able to achieve 2-5 in-lbs. of torque with fingers on a conventional 7/16 hex nut with the best of access. This is far below the recommended specification of 30 in-lbs., and sometimes not even enough to overcome thread roughness, thus leaving an actual gap between contacting surfaces of the port and connector.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is an apparatus and method for attaching a coax connector to a threaded port that requires no special tooling and allows the installer to generate more torque using only his hands thereby providing a better connection.
Additional what is needed in the art is an apparatus and method for attaching a cable to a connector that is relatively easy and requires no additional specialized tooling.